slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20171205162231/@comment-30850840-20180205175908
To ja napiszę, jak według mnie przebiegnie odcinek. W domu. Su wspomni, jak zakończyło się spotkanie z klonami/Kentinem i wspomni, że jutro będą wyniki, którymi się mega stresuje. W zależności od wyborów powie, że wydaje jej się, że będzie dobrze lub, że raczej nie zdała. Następnego dnia. Zejdzie rano na śniadanie, które zje z rodzicami. Rozmowa będzie głównie o tym jak poszły testy. Su powie jak jest. Tata ją pochwali, że mimo wszystko jest z nimi szczera. Su zaczną gryźć poczucia winy, że jeszcze nie powiedziała im o WS. Ten temat jeszcze przemilczy i potem pójdzie do szkoły. Może po drodze lub na dziedzińcu wpadnie na kogoś z klasy, WS, WS2, Ken? Jak Ken to pewnie będzie, że się pogodzą czy coś podobnego. Już w szkole będzie komunikat by wszyscy poszli do sali B po wyniki, czy cuś. Pójdziemy. Będzie gadka Faraza o tej niespodziance (czyli balu xP) i dostaniemy każdy swoją ocenę (by móc później pytać innych, co oni mają, no bo oceny nie mogą być na tablicy, oczywiście...) I dowiemy się, że zdała Kim, Vio, Nat, Lys, Kas (bardzo proszę o to! XD), Pyra,... i Amber (by mogła się przechwalać i by za kolorowo nie było). Dowiemy się, że Pyrka niedługo wyjeżdża i my nic raczej nie będziemy mogły z tym zrobić. Między lekcjami Kim z Vio zaproponują nam (i Pyrze by smutna nie była) wyjście po szkole do centrum handlowego po sukienke na bal. Pewnie nic tam nie znajdziemy, jedynie jakiś upominek, by miały Suśki, które zdały. Wyjdzie na to, że Roza przyczyni się do stworzenia naszej sukienki, którą kupimy jak zwykle u Leo. Lecz w międzyczasie spotkamy naszego WS, z którym tak się złoży, że poszłyśmy do domu. I tu dwie możliwości: 1. Będzie przypał w domu Su. 2. Su stwierdzi, że to najlepszy czas na wyznanie swoim rodzicom, że ma chłopaka i z ustaloną datą spotkania z rodzicami, WS przyjdzie na papu do naszej Su. Będzie gadka, szmatka i WS wróci do domu. Starzy powiedzą jej, co o nim myślą (już się boję na reakcje Kastiela XD) i Su pójdzie spać. Być może przed snem przyjdzie mamuśka i będzie gadać, dawać jakieś podteksty, puszczać oczko i powie, że ona jutro z tatą pojadą na dwa dni do Agaty, a ona w tym czasie może robić co chce tylko z umiarem *oczko*(Coś w tym stylu) Następny dzień może to być weekend i Su zaprosi WS. Wspomni też przez przypadek o tym Alexemu, że ma wolną chatę, co on odbierze, jako impreze i wpadnie do jej domu, gdy z nią i WS zaczęło się coś dziać (nie może przecież być tak pięknie) Wyjdzie z tego biba dla Pyry i może jak już wszyscy pójdą to coś się podzieje z WS. Alexy wpadnie jeszcze raz, bo pewnie czegoś zapomniał i zepsuje znowu namiętną chwilę, gdy zaczęło do czegoś dochodzić. WS będzie wtedy w pokoju bez koszulki i się jednak speszy i wyjdzie na to, że "może innym razem" XD Jestem tego pewna, że to tak by wyglądało xD A dalej to nie mam pojęcia XP Wiem, że im dalej tym bardziej w las, mi to wyszło, ale scenariusz według mnie nie jest taki zły xD Może jednak ta impreza to przesada, przyznaję XD